<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Vision I've Been Holding In My Mind by fheyiibannannie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931001">A Vision I've Been Holding In My Mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fheyiibannannie/pseuds/fheyiibannannie'>fheyiibannannie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Loosely based on Black and White, M/M, because apparently it's 2020 and we still do song fics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:42:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fheyiibannannie/pseuds/fheyiibannannie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall really can't tell the exact moment his fickle heart fell for Harry Styles. But boy, he's glad he did.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niall Horan/Harry Styles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Vision I've Been Holding In My Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Niall really can't remember how, or when it happened. </p><p>Maybe it was the first time he brought Harry home in Mullingar, still ecstatic from the high of new friendship, and they were just teens that's too clumsy for their own good, squeezing themselves in Niall's childhood bed. Maybe it was that night where they stayed up late night just talking, and wondering what the future holds for the five of them. Not knowing that in a few years, everything they've known is about to change.</p><p>Maybe it was one of those nights when Harry would throw an impish smile his way, all while performing for hundreds and thousands, making Niall feel like the center of the universe, and it's an overwhelming feeling. Having Harry Styles' sole attention. Maybe it's Harry serenading him, his whole demeanor facing Niall as he sings their song, and Niall smiling through it all, trying his best to hide just how he's ready to melt into a puddle of emotions on Harry's feet. </p><p>Maybe it was that night after they've been told that they're going to be one man short for the rest of the tour. When Harry came knocking on his hotel door, immediately crowding him for a hug, and he doesn't know which one of them needed the comfort more, but they held onto each other tight. Never needing words as they both shuffle onto the bed, clinging to each other as they sleep. A silent "<em>It's okay, I'm here. I got you</em>."</p><p>Maybe it was the night of their final performance before the impending break. How Harry could probably tell he's close to tears, with the way he's biting his lip to avoid spilling it all out. The way he hugged his boys tightly, his chest feeling too small for his heart all of a sudden. Too overwhelmed with love for these boys whom he'd shared extraordinary things with. </p><p>Maybe it was Niall missing Harry as he treks through the abandoned ruins in Cambodia, how he thought his indie soul would love to see the world in a different way than they did before, when there were schedules to be followed. How he imagined to be able to show him the world, through his eyes, and hopes that he falls in love with it all, the way he did.</p><p>Maybe it was Niall realizing that maybe, his home is not a place, but rather a person. That he could end up going to the other side of the world, and his heart would not settle up until he got Harry by his side.</p><p>So yes, Niall really can't tell the exact moment his fickle heart fell for Harry Styles. But boy, he's glad he did. Because standing in front of the man himself, eyes glistening with unshed tears, as they both hold on to each other, is something he'd like to remember till he's well in his old age. </p><p>“I promise that I'll love you for the rest of my life,” he ends his vows with a lyric from his song, and if Harry notices, he lets it slide, too busy trying to stop his tears from falling. He slides up a hand to Harry's face, thumb wiping up the lone tear that escaped. </p><p>“Happy tears, yeah?” he asked, and Harry eagerly nods, his free hand holding on to the hand Niall's got on his face. </p><p>“Did you always knew we'd end up together?” Harry asks, and he smiles. </p><p>“No, actually. I'm not one to tempt fate," Niall says, fondness seeping thru his voice. “But I'm just so so happy that we found our way back to each other,” he explains, and yeah. </p><p>Harry thinks so, too. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it's 2020 and we still do song fic. Also I miss Narry bye</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>